narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Tobi
Hat Zetsu nicht auch Tobis gesamtes Gesicht gesehen, denn als Tobi nach Sasukes Kampf gegen Danzou keine Maska an hatte ist Zetsu vom Boden gekommen und hat Tobi gesehen aber Tobi war von uns aus umgedreht. Gut das ihr es verbessert habt und Tobi macht wohl keine verspielte Rolle vor Zetsu da er früher ein Untergebener von ihm war, und ihm wohl von diesen Zeiten schon gekannt hat und wusste das er Madara Uchiha ist. @..::Aeris::.. Ich glaube das Madara auch wirklich die Augen seines Bruders geklaut hat.Tobi sagte zu Sasuke das sein kleiner Bruder es ihm zum Wohl des Uchiha Clans gegeben hat dannach hat Kabuto gesagt das er ein schönes Augenpaar hat und Tobi sagte das es ihm von Anfang an gehörte. Er lügt wohl oft. :danke fürs den hinweis. Johnny/ジョニー 20:29, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) madara oder izuna wer steckt hinter der maske von tobi ich würde als möglichkeit schätzen das es entweder obito oder madara sein kann weil jeder uchiha besitzt das sharingan wenn also auch kakashi das sharingan kann ist gut möglich das obito oder madara vielleicht, auch izuna sich hinter der maske verbergen könnten ich finde es irgendwie feige von Tobi sich Kabuto zu ergeben und das nur wegen einer Beschwörung und das er Sasuke einen Uchiha wie er verrät Ich glaube das Kabuto nicht Tobis wahre Intendität kennt da Kabuto gesagt hat das er ein schönes Augenpaar hat und damit meint das sie Izuna gehören, also denkt er denkt er auch, dass er Madara Uchiha ist was auch zu seien scheint. Also ist schonmal der 6. Sarg nicht Tobis wahre Intendität. Ich würde mehr auf Rikudo Sennin oder so tippen. Aber bestimmt jemand den wir kennen, doch ich glaube nicht das es der 1 oder 2 Hokage ist, denn Orochimaru hat sie mal Beschworen, also würde es jetzt nicht soo besonders sein. also ich und meine freundin glauben das es obito ist denn, den fehlt ja das linke Auge und bei tobi sieht man nur das rechte auge oder hab ich da was übersehen?? Wow, auch die Frisur und die frühere verspielte art ist gleich. Er ist nicht Obito. Das ist zu 99,9% sicher. Tobi hatte beide Sharingan, bis er im Kampf gegen Konan Izanagi benutzt hat. Und Obito nur eins, als er starb. diese ganzen tobi = obito und "sasuke x sakura" geschichten & theorien nerven langsam, sry. LipiNoBakuha 11:20, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Beitrag Wieso kann man manche Seiten nicht bearbeiten ?? Den hier fehlen einpaar wichtige Dinge die nach dem Hokage treffen passieren :welche denn? also manche seiten sind z.B. 1-ens: für nicht angemeldete benutzer gesperrt; 2-ens: andere seiten sind auch für relativ neue benutzer gesperrt, entsperren sich aber bald für diese. ich weiß nicht ob du Tobi auch meinst, ich kanns bearbeiten, wenn du es nicht kannst, dann gehörst du (vorausgesetzt du bist schon angemeldet) NOCH zum 2-en fall. Johnny/ジョニ一 21:09, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ja stimmt ich bin erst seit gestern dabei. ---- einmal hatte einer erwähnt das tobi auf japanisch übersetzt 10 schwänziger oda so bedeutet bestimmt hat madara/tobi extra den name genommen . also wenn das stimmt passt das auch weil tobi/madara will doch wie rikudo sennin werden also der 10 schwänzige jinchuuriki. wollte nur mal so erwähnen weil damals das einer sagte und ein andere user meinte das hat nix damit zu tun oda so egal. :naja... tobi auf jap. ausgesprochen könnte man unteranderem als zehnschwänziger verstehen, aber tobi (der charakter) wird in naruto nunmal ganz anders geschrieben. und wir wissen jetzt ja, wie der zehnschwänziger genannt wird: juu'''bi. aber vllt hat kishimoto den namen tobi gewählt gerade weil er so perfekt zu jeder theorie passt: ob obito, zehnschwänziger, tobirama senju und und und. Johnny/ジョニ一 22:29, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Tobi hat das Sharingan von Obito wahrscheinlich, weil seine Techniken dem Kamui sehr ähneln. Aber ich glaube nicht das er Obitos Körper hat, weil der Körper nicht so erwachsen sein dürfte. Außerdem hat Tobi vor 16 Jahren Konoha angegriffen, weil der Angreifer dieselben Techniken benutzt.Einooor 16:36, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wieso steht bei Ninja-Rang unbekannt? Er ist doch ein Nuke-Nin oder? MegaPimpf1 15:12, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :naja, tobi gehört(e) ja keinem dorf an, so dass man ihn als abtrünnigen bezeichnen kann. Johnny/ジョニー 15:15, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Theorie: Tobi = Shisui Uchiha Ich glaub keiner hat mal daran gedacht das Tobi Shisui sein könnte. Ich meine die Frisur ist gleich, und beide haben nur ein Sharingan. Das einzige was die Theorie bröckeln lässt ist die Tatsache das Itachi sein MS von Shisui "bekommen" hat.. =/ aber vielleicht könnte shisui ja damit zusammenhängen =/ LipiNoBakuha 13:42, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Itachi hat sen MS durch die Ermordung von Shisui bekommen und nicht von ihm. Außerdem steht bereits in den Schriften des Sha, ich zitiere: Kaum jemand weiß etwas über seine Fähigkeiten und seine Identität... Sein wahrer Name lautet Madara Uchiha. --Sasori17 16:33, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Was denkst du warum das "bekommen" in Anführungszeichen steht? ;D ich hab nur mal drüber nachgedacht weil ein paar sachen dafür sprechen, aber leider auch ein paar dagegen LipiNoBakuha 17:45, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Tobi = obito hi leute obwohl tobi sich selbst immer als madara vorstellt glaube ich das tobi obito ist weil.. .. wenn es madara wäre warum fehlt ihm dann ausgerechnet das linke Auge??? meiner meinung nach ist das ein zu großer zufall ^^ außerdem (das ist jetzt vielleicht dumm aber..)versucht mal den namen tobi so zu lesen das ihr bei o (also dem zweiten buchstaben anfängt und auch bei o wieder aufhört.. dann heißt es '''obito ^^ ich bin mir fast sicher das es obitos körper ist (kann ja madaras seele sein ^^) was sagt ihr dazu ^^ ??? :wow! du hast uns die augen geöffnet, sonst ist ja niemad darauf gekommen :DD ...nein, im ernst ^^: du bist ja nicht der erste, der das bemerkt hat - all das ist schon seit jahren bekannt. und trotzdem ist die theorie, dass tobi obito sein soll fast schon aus der welt geschaffen. Johnny/ジョニー 22:54, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) jetzt waren jahrelange schlussfolgerungen umsonst xD Also ich bin ja fest davon überzeugt das es Obitos Körper ist und Mandaras Seele .Es könnte doch sein das Mandara sich einfach wenn sein alter Körper zerfällt einen neuen braucht (wie bei Orochimaru) und dieser diesmal der von Obito war ode ist ... also ist jetzt nur sone Vermutung...XDLeya Uzumaki 17:18, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Tobis Maske Hallo Hab da was an Tobi und seiner Maske bemerkt. Früher trug Tobi ja eine ähnliche Maske wie die jetzige nur das die Linien keinen ganzen Wirbel bilden. Bei der Geburt Naruto's kam auch Tobi zur Aktion, als er gegen den 4. Hokage gekämpft hat. In Kapitel 500 mit dieser Maske und kurzen Haaren. Etwa 9 Jahre später, bei der Uchiha-Ausrottung sieht man ihn, Kapitel 400, mit der gleichen Maske doch mit langen Haaren(vielleicht eher der Echte Madara). Und aktuell, mit der neuen Maske und kurzen Haaren. Auch hat er im Kampf gegen Fu und Torune seinen rechten Arm abgerissen weil da Nanoinsekten drauf waren, und jetzt im neusten Kapitel, verleirt er ihn wieder aber wegen eineer explosion? Hat er sich etwa einen neuen angenäht oder wie? Was haltet ihr davon? Luc77 14:37, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : naja tobi hat noch viele geheimnisse (medizin kentnisse wegen augen implantierung z.b. sasukes ems) gut möglich das er dann auch weiß wie man einen arm wieder annäht bin da aber auf ne etwas andere idee gestoßen vll kann er die körper wechseln ist zwar etwas absurd aber bei dem ist immoment alles möglich ich denke wir erfahren es in den nexten kapiteln erstmal kommt der kampf gegen konan lgDiki1996 15:00, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Tobi hat seinen Arm von Zetsu bekommen. Da war so eine Art "Zetsu-Pflanze". Das sah man kurz bevor Tobi bei Sasuke erschienen ist, als dieser Team 7 wieder traf. Pain89 22:42, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Rinnegan Theorie: Tobi will das Rinnegan haben, weil Pain damit Verträge mit den Tieren gemacht hat. Das hatten wir hier ja schon irgendwo. Jetz die Frage, warum? Vielleicht weil Minato Tobis Kuchiyosefähigkeiten mit Keiyaku Fuin unterbunden hat? Was sagt ihr dazu? LipiNoBakuha 21:09, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) naja ich denke dass tobi/madara ddie augen haben will damit er entweder wida jemand anders die augen gibt und diesen wider benutzt wie nagato oder für sich selbst benutzen um die fähigkeiten von nagato auch zu benutzen dann könnte er jeden von akatzuki widereleben Uchiafreak96 14:07, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Tobi will wohl den Rinnengan haben, da bekannt ist das das Rinnengan stärker als das Sharingan ist, es ist das stärkste Dou-Jutsu überhaupt und eine Kombi vom den Rinnengan und Sharingan ist fast schon perfekt. Mizukage Im Artikel über Tobi steht das er der 1.,2., oder der dritte Mizukage gewessen sein muss falls er es jemals war . Aber wäre es nicht irgendwie logischer wenn Kisame der ihn Mizukage genannt hatte gemeint hätte das er der Mizukage hinter den Kulissen gewesen ist während der 4. Mizukage amtierte ? Stefanos the Narutofan 17:53, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :ja, es ist ja auch so, wie wir nun nach 507 wissen. wird geändert. Johnny/ジョニー 17:55, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Manga 509: Tobi ist ja auf der suche nach dem rinnegan,er fragt konan wo sie nagatos leiche versteckt hat und er sagt ja auch dass er das rinnegan nagato gab. aber kabuto hat ja nagato schon von den toten erweckt. warum nimmt tobi dann nicht da das rinnegan? :das was kabuto da erweckt sind ja nicht die echten körper der verstorbenen. es sind lediglich die leichen der von kabuto getöteten taki-nin, die durch die schmutzige erde des edo tensei die gestalt der gewünschten personen annehmen. Johnny/ジョニー 18:42, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) danke schön :D Madara früher Ich frage mich ob madara früher auch das raum-zeit jutsu könnte wie jetzt als tobi...wenn ja müsste der 1te hokage doch au ein raum-zeit jutsu haben sonst hätte er nie gewonnen + madara könnte früher ja auch noch andere jutsu wegen dem ems... (ist vieleicht das neue jutsu des EMS das raum-zeit jutsu?^^) was meint ihr ? also tobi hat im schnelligkeitsduell auch gegen minato verloren, und über den kampf gegen hashirama gibt es so gut wie garnichts nur das auch noch mito dabei war, also das mit dem ems werden wir wahrscheinlich demnächst bei sasuke sehen Sasuke 94 22:33, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) äähm wenn konan tobi fast halb zerfetzen kann dann konnte das der erste hokage garantiert auch! ^^ im direkten kampf wahrscheinlich schon, aber da tobi wenn es madara ist was ich auch vermute oder was viele vermuten noch am leben ist dann ist madara der beste überlebenskünstler den ich kenne, aber das mit dem raumzeit jutsu ist wahrscheinlich der beste grund für sein leben vielleicht ist es ja wie bei dragonball nur umgekehrt das er dort jünger bleibt und die zeit viel langsamer vergeht. Kurz nochmal zu tobi ich glaube langsam das es bewiesen ist das er madara ist denn unter der maske hatte er ein weißes stirnband was ich meistens bei madaras vergangenheit bemerkt habe Sasuke 94 10:38, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :wo nochmal hatte madara in der vergangenheit weiße bandagen um den kopf? :/ war es nicht izuna? Johnny/ジョニー 12:24, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) könnte auch sein vielleicht habe ich es falsch gesehen aber ich glaube sogar das beide eins hatten aber wie du es sagst izuna hatte auf jeden fall eins die quellen zur vergangenheit kenne ich leider auch nicht mehr ganz ,aber ich habe noch eine frage. hatte madara gegenüber kisame nicht das hier an? thumb|left|150px|Izuna und Madara :nein, er hatte eher eine kiri-kleidung, wie bei Ao z.B (bild wechseln drücken), denke ich. Johnny/ジョニー 12:46, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) aber die schuhe und der schienbeinschutz oder band waren doch gleich oder ? Sasuke 94 12:56, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :ja, scheint so. Johnny/ジョニー 12:58, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- könnte jemand das foto rein tun wo man tobi´s beide sharingan augen siehtHakan Uzumaki 19:17, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :meinst du als spoilerprofilbild? Johnny/ジョニー 21:29, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Tobis Auge thumb|left tobis auge sieht da nicht aus wie ein sharingan, vieleicht das ms ? skrollt mal hin mit strg und dann mit der maus skrollen, was meint ihr Natürlich ist das ein normales sharingan. man sieht es ja außerdem später noch in näherer version°Aizen° 20:00, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Manga 511 tobi hat da das alte Fächer von Madara Uchiha lässt das nicht darauf hinweisen das Tobi/Madara ist Eigentlich ist das ja klar aber von kishi kann man alles erwarten :)°Aizen° 20:41, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Irgentwie erinnert mich Tobis neue Maske an das Sharingan Einooor 15:28, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) 150px150px Das ist wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus sharingan und rinnegan wie beim juubi°Aizen° 17:02, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) das is eine maske und keine augenUchiafreak96 17:49, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich meinte ja auch die Darstellung auf seiner Maske.°Aizen° 12:26, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) können wir das bild, wo man beide augen sieht, irgendwo unterbringen? LipiNoBakuha 20:18, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :welche beiden augen? in 514 sieht man tobi wieder mit zwei augen, aber mit verschiedenen ^^ Johnny/ジョニー 23:34, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) am besten beides, oder? :D LipiNoBakuha 09:10, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ich würd auch sagen das wir das bild wo man rinnegan und sharingan bei ihm sieht, als spoiler-profilbild nehmen, oder nicht? LipiNoBakuha 17:53, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :ne, da sieht man einfach zu wenig von ihm/seiner maske. dieses bild stelle ich dann bei ihm im artikel rein, aber nicht als spoiler-profilbild. Johnny/ジョニー 17:55, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) würde dann zusehr nach einer technik aussehen oder mit dem rinnegan als profilbild Sasuke 94 13:18, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :das bild mit sharingan und rinegan hab ich ja bei ihm reingestellt unter techniken und besondere fähigkeiten, unter spoiler versteht sich. Johnny/ジョニー 15:25, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kraft der Senju Laut seiner eigenen Aussage muss man die Kraft der Uchiha und der Senju besitzen um Izanagi einzusetzen. Da er es selbst einsetzt muss er ja eben jene Kraft besitzen. Kann ich das in den Theorienabschnitt schreiben? --DasallmächtigeJ 17:34, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :warum unter theorie? er HAT izanagi benutzt, also besitzt er die kraft von senju auch. dies kannst du ja unter seinen "Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten" vermerken. Johnny/ジョニー 17:37, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) naruto leute ihr versteht naruto nicht! erklärung zu Tobi : madara hat sich obitos körper genommen also madara ist im körper von obito. damals als obito gestorben ist gab er kakashi sein linkes Auge und da wo tobi das loch in der maske hat ist rechts und tobi hat nur ein loch in der maske weil er nur ein auge hat ! und für alle die sich nicht sicher sind tobi ist der anführer der Akatzuki und töten Konan die letzten der akatzuki die übrig bleiben sind Kisame Tobi Zetzu und letztendlich auch wieder Deidara der wiederbelebt wurde weil seine Fähigkeiten nützlich waren ! Kapische ? 91.179.199.9 20:56, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :man, wenn du nur wüsstest, dass anscheinend du gar keine ahnung von naruto hast... tobi ist nicht obito, beim kampf gegen konan sah man sein zweites sharngan-auge, das unter der maske war. außerdem sind die letzten akatsukis nur tobi und zetsu (und kabuto als verbündeter), kisame ist ebenfalls bereits tot. und deidara lebt nicht, seine seele wurde nur genauso wie von anderen aktsuki mitgliedern: kakuzu, nagato, sasori, itachi und ebenfalls von vielen anderen shinobi durch Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei wiederbelebt. an sich ist deidara nach wie vor tot! kapische? Johnny/ジョニー 21:23, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) danke johnny, du bist mir zuvorgekommen. LipiNoBakuha 21:26, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :mir auch, menno ey =D --DasallmächtigeJ 21:28, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich hatte so schöne gegenargumente parat :D:D LipiNoBakuha 21:29, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::leute! lasst die argumente doch krachen! :DD Johnny/ジョニー 21:33, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Obwohl du schon ein paar gesagt hast, werd ich auch maln paar zischen lassen :D 1. Was glaubst du, warum er sich Madara und nicht Obito nennt? 2. Warum hatte er 2 Sharingan? 3. Warum sollte er in Obitos Körper stecken? Weil, sehen wir ehrlich, Obito war schwach, im Gegensatz zu anderen uchihas. 4. Er hat Konan getötet weil er das Rinnegan gesucht hat. 5. Kapische? mehr fallen mir jetzt grade nicht ein. yaaaai sasuke x sakura (...) :D LipiNoBakuha 21:39, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :nicht zu vergessen das tobi dann den körper eines kindes haben müsste, höchstwahrscheinlich halb vermodert wäre und vor 16 jahren in seiner heutigen form konoha attackiert hat, als obito gerademal 10 und noch quicklebendig war...wars das oder gibts nocht welche? =D--DasallmächtigeJ 21:41, 9. Nov. 2010 : :Ich glaube zwar nicht das Tobi Obito ist aber zu 1: hab ich nichts zu sagen zu 2: Er könnte sich eins geholt haben das wäre nichts neues... zu 3: Obito war nicht schwach, gegen den einen der sich unsichtbar machen konnte hatte nichteinmal Kakashi eine Chance und dann hat ihm Obito getötet zu 4: ja das weiß ich auch. Aber Tobi ist ja alt Obito müsste so alt wie Kakashi sein, das lässt Obito weg schließen. ---- * Tobi ist im Körper von Obito, weil Obito nur ein Auge hat und Tobis Maske nur ein Loch? Sorry, aber Tobi hat ungefähr mal eine Million Augen bei sich im Schrank, wenn er Obito WÄRE hätte er sich doch ERST RECHT eines der Augen SCHON LANGE eingesetzt und dann wär's ganz schön blöd, da immer eine Maske vorzuhaben... ::(Und von meinem Theorien-Artikel noch die folgenden Argumente: * Tobis rechte Seite ist während des Angriffes durch Kakkou von einem Stein zerquetscht worden. Und dies so intensiv, dass er kein Gefühl mehr darin gehabt hat22. Kakuzu kann zwar Körperteile wieder annähen, aber es gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, dass er zerstörte Körperteile wieder funktionstüchtig machen kann. * Tobi sagt von sich selbst, er sei Madara Uchiha und scheint vieles über das Leben und die Geheimnisse Madaras zu wissen. Demgegenüber hat er Kakashi gegenüber noch nie eine Reaktion gezeigt, die vermuten lassen könnte, dass er ihn kennt. * Während Minato in Narutos Geist mit ihm spricht, erzählt dieser, dass er während des Angriffes des Kyuubis auf Konoha einen maskierten Mann gesehen habe, den er für den Angriff verantwortlich macht. Zu der Zeit (12 Jahre vor Serienstart) ist Obito bereits gestorben und wäre (selbst wenn er noch am Leben gewesen wäre) höchstens 14 Jahre alt gewesen. Ninjason 21:44, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Oh, da hab ich mich oben ja mal wieder satt in die nesseln gesetzt =D ich hatte ne 5 in mathe und spätestens wissen wir auch alle warum =P--DasallmächtigeJ 21:47, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich versteh grad nicht, wo seine Gegenargumente bleiben? Ich dachte, wir verstehen Naruto nicht... Sollte er uns dann nciht zeigen, wie's richtig ist? Ninjason 22:36, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, das ist schon ein bisschen schwach von ihm. Ich wollte von ihm doch noch so viel über die Welt von Naruto lernen. Verdammt, jetzt muss ich dumm sterben...--DasallmächtigeJ 22:56, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Eines der wohl schlagkräftigsten Argumente gegen die Theorie, dass hinter Madara/Tobi Obito steckt, ist der Altersunterschied (z.B. beim Angriff auf Konoha vor 16 Jahren zu heute, denn dann hätte er damals noch ein Kind gewesen sein müssen). Aber auch, dass seine komplette rechte Körperhälfte zeschmettert und damit unbrauchbar ist. Dadurch komme ich jedoch wiederum zu einem Argument für die Theorie Madara/Tobi = Obito. Klar konnte Kakuzu Körperteile annähen, aber keine wiederherstellen. Und wenn man sich den Manga anschaut, dann verliert Tobi zweimal einen Arm und dass, als Kakuzu schon tot war. Deswegen vermute ich mal, dass Zetsu Tobi wieder zusammengeflickt hat. Aber nicht einfach nur nach dem Motto "Nadel und Faden" (also z.B. den Arm einer Leiche), sondern er hat ihm einen neuen Arm wachsen lassen! Denn Zetsu ist ja eine Art Pflanze und wenn man bei einer Pflanze einen Zweig. oder ähnliches entfernt, wächst dieser nach. So könnte es ja sein, dass Zetsu auf der Basis seiner Pflanzen-künste Körperteile generieren kann. Tobi scheint ja sowieso eine Art zusammengeflicktes "Etwas" zu sein, da er ja Teile der Uchiha, der Senju und von wem sonst noch was in sich trägt. Ich glaube, dass Tobi symbolisch für die Fehler in der (Naruto-) Ninjawelt steht (deswegen auch aus allen möglichen Teilen). Außerdem wäre es ja ein äußerst dramatisches Highlight (was gut zu Naruto passen würde), wenn Tobi Obito (bzw. ein paar Teile von ihm) ist. Denn dann hätte man auch noch einen tragischen Moment mit Kakashi. So, ist ein bisschen lang geworden...^^ 88.74.145.40 16:54, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC)Dumpfmuff : : : : : Tobi vs Minato kann es sein ,dass tobis raum /zeit jutsu langsamer als dass von minato ist un somit auch nicht für den kampf geeignet ,weil tobi muss sich ja immer so "entrollen" wenn er teleportiert :D un minato teleportiert sich blitz schnell zum kunai gut erkannt, nur msust du bedenken das minato in 90% der fälle den kunai erst in ne richtung werfen muss und ich denke das gleicht sich dann so halbwegs aus LipiNoBakuha 19:08, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ABER^^ falls minato den gegner markiert hat...un dass geht glaube ich für minato relativ gut,weil er damit ja übung hat...hat der gegner so gut wie verloren...da hilft nichs...kein uübermächtiger druck kein sharingan^^ kein sonstwas auch kaum das entmaterialiesieren von tobi , weil tobi ja nicht permanent unantastbar sein kann oder ? nö, höchstesn 5 min LipiNoBakuha 20:08, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hi mich würde mal intressieren was Tobi da zu sagt das ein nicht Uchiha (Kakashi) auch das MS Sharingan hat Ja also er hat ihm ja mal bei den 8-mann gesehen und wenn er wirklich Obito wäre hätte er bestimmt anders reagiert, aber er hat nichts dazu gesagt, er weiß bestimmt schon wie Kakashi das Sharingan bekommen hat, deswegen war er wohl nicht Überrascht weil Kakashi ist in der ganzen Ninja-Welt sehr berühmt und ist bekannt als "Kopier-Ninja". Theorie Ich glaube jetzt echt nicht das Tobi Obito ist aber im Kampf gegen Konan hat man ja seine beiden Sharingane gesehen, doch nachdem Sasuke Danzou getötet hat waren sie ja in so einen Raum da waren hunderte von Sharinganen und da könnte er sich ja einfach eins genommen haben, weil er hat ja auch Medezinische Fähigkeiten... Ah ja und außerdem glaube ich, dass man auf verschiedene Wege das MS bekommen kann, nicht nur durch seinen besten Freund töten wie es Itachi gesagt hat. Tobi ist aber höchstwahrscheinlich Madara, da er so alt ist und viel Erfahrungen gemacht hat, da er ja lange auf Reise war. Aber ich glaube das Tobi, wie jeder denkt Madara ist und wenn man dann sein VERDAMMT NOCHMAL WAHRES Gesicht gesehen hat, geschockt wird^^ :das mit den augen ist möglich, aber unwahrscheinlich. er hat wahrscheinlich schon die ganze zeit 2 augen gehabt, vllt hat er sie öfters mal ersetzt aber er hatte wohl permanent 2. alles andere macht keinen sinn, die augen hat er seit fast 10 jahren, warum sollte er also so lange warten mit der implantation? ich glaube ja nicht, dass er ein normales gesicht hat, da muss iwas ziemlich im eimer sein, sonst würde er es ja nicht verdecken. wenn er einfach nur ein normales gesicht hat wäre ich iwie enttäuscht =P --DasallmächtigeJ 22:12, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : :Vielleicht hat er den 2 Auge irgenwie anders schon vorher bekommen, also vom alter her und er kommt aus dem Uchiha Clan könnte er nur Izuna und Madara sein, jemand den wir nicht kennen wäre langweilig und ja meine sis sagt auch wenn er so jemand normales wär wäre ees keine Überraschung mal sehen was Kishi sich dazu einfallen lassen hat. Ich glaube auch das es verschiedene Wege gibt das Ms zu bekommen und nicht nur wie Itachi sagte seinen besten Freund töten muss. Shisui müsste wie Itachi alt sein und Obito wie Kakashi und wie man sah Tobi alt aus und hatte falten also kann er die beiden nicht sein! : :Ich habe was gefunden, aber ich weiß nicht ob das echt oder fake ist schaut es mal an ich glaubs nicht!!! :www.youtube.com/watch?v=VL_a_ATy2Yc Da ist angeblich Tobis wahres Gesicht alle mal anschauen!!! ::das ist ein fake, im manga wars nicht zu sehen, also kanns das nicht sein.--DasallmächtigeJ 21:34, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::das ist, wie oben schon gesagt, ein FAKE! leute... vertraut nicht auf you tube ^^ manga und die schriften sind die quellen, die aus kishimotos feder entstammen. und bis jetzt hält tobi sein gesicht nachwievor verborgen. johnny/ジョニー 21:54, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Okey, aber das sieht so echt aus, genau wie die Orginalen Manga xD. Tobi Also Tobi ist Madara und Madara ist 200 jahre alt aber Tobi ist auch gleich zeitig Obito der gestorben ist also er ist nich Obito sonderen er hat seinen Körper. Was willst du jetzt damit sagen. Tobi sagt ja selber das er Madara ist und er ist doch keine 200 Jahre alt. Ob Tobi in Obito´s Körper ist ist nicht bekannt. Dragoneyes1 lieber Dragoneyes warum meldest du dich nicht bei Narutopedia an.Du bist doch ein guter Mitarbeiter.Es ist schade das du nicht angemeldet bist und immer einen neuen Account hier kriegst,weil du dich nicht anmelden willst.Also meld dich doch einfach mal an.Keine sorge es passiert nichts wie Werbung oder so.DarkPain14 20:20, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin nicht dauernt auf dieser Seite und manchmal schau ich nur sein und meld mich halt nich gleich an. DarkPain14 ich muss mich ich nicht immer anmelden wen ich mal kurz rein schaue. Dragoneyes1 Madara ist schon ewich am leben dan waren es 120 bis 150 jahre weil er Älter als der erste hokage ist und unsterblich ist Achso und in der japanischen serie hatte Kakaschi schon gegen ihn gegämpft und seine maske kaputt gemacht und er hat gesagt O..... Obito bist du es. Und kakaschis scharingang gehört Obito das er ihn gegebenhat wo er gestorben ist. Kakashi hat sowas nie gesagtDarkPain14 19:02, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) so etwas ist nicht passiert!! wär auch immer das geschrieben hat, du musst aufpassen, ob das was du liest wircklich aus dem manga kommt oder nur von fans ausgedacht und als richttig ausgeben wird MegaPimpf1 20:26, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) klar ist das passiert und es gibt sachen die dafür sprechen das tobi obito ist zuerst mal der name wenn man Tobi ein bisschen verändert komt Obito raus wenn man bei Tobi das T nach hinten sätzt und ein O dahinter kommt Obito raus und dann nach die maske warum ist wohl nur rechts ein loch und sieht nur dar sein sharingan weil er sein linkes auge Kakashi gegeben hat und Kakashi hat das Sharingan ja links also ist da ja ein zusammen hang und dann hab ich hier noch ein Video sehts euch einfach an http://www.clipfish.de/video/1939157/tobiobito-madara-raetsel/ ich hab da mal ne frage, könnte sein "Fächer" eines der schätze von Rikudo Sennin sein. das wäre doch höchst wahrscheinlich :könnte zwar sein, aber es gibt schon nen fächer :/ LipiNoBakuha 12:36, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Folge 140 Leute hab da mal ne frage zu einem ost: in folge 140 part 1 (shippuuden) ca. in deer mitte des partes kommt ein soundtrack vor ich such schon ewig danach aber ohne erfolg :( bitte helft mir weiter mfg :da dieses lied nirgendwo zu finden ist, könnte es sein, dass dieses noch in keinem OST drin war. oder versuch es einfach auf youtube unter naruto shippuuden soundtrack. gehe dann ale durch bis du es findest, und wenn dann da der name steht, googel es. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:44, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Klasse tipp sensei :D jetzt muss ich nich ewig rum suchen danke, aber trotzdem versteh ich nich warum die anderen ost schon da sind und das lied nich es ist einz der besten lieder aberich finds nich echt schade :( nochmals danke für deine hilfe ich such weiter mfgYahiKonan 17:01, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) hey leute ich glaube madara ist tobi ich habe 1agument das er obito ist und eins für madara obito:dass tobi sagt dass er durch das hohe chakra so alt ist klingt beschiessen. madara:tobi hat doch so viel sharingarn augen also könnte er die augen von obito benutst oder so haben wodurch er so kindisch wie am anfang wurde. neue Theori über Identität Ist wird ja viel herum diskutiert wer nun hinter der Maske steckt, bzw. wieso er noch diese Maske trägt um seine Identität zu verschleiern. Ich habe jetzt nicht alles verfolgt, falls also mein folgender Gedankengang bereits irgendwo steht entschuldige ich mich. Jedenfalls dachte mir es könnte durch aus möglich sein dass Tobi in Wahrheit mit Vornamen Madara heißt, Sasuke hat seinen Namen ja auch vom Vater vom 3. Hokage, es könnte also sein dass Tobi nach dem uns bekannten Madara Uchia benannt wurde. Dies würde jedoch sein Wissen nicht erklären was er über alles in der passiert ist Geschichte her hat. Deshalb stellt sich mir die Frage könnte es vielleicht sein dass Tobis voller wahrer Name Madara Uchiha II. also der Sohn von Madara Uchiha ist? Wenn man sich dass mal so durch den Kopf geht könnte es durch aus stimmen. Wenn er den selben Namen wie sein Vater trägt, ist es ja richtig wenn er sich Madara Uchiha nennt. Sein Vater könnte es auch gewesen sein der ihn alles beigebracht hat sprich sowohl Jutsus als auch sein Wissen. Außerdem, kommt zwar auf seine Geburt an, würde es klären warum er noch lebt. Eventuell sieht er sich ja auch als Reinkanation seines Vaters an weshalb er manche in den Glauben lässt dass er und sein Vater ein und der selbe sind. Die einzig andere Erklärung wäre, dass er ein Klon ist, wenn er schon den 1. Hokage geklont warum nicht auch sich selbst (nur halt besser). Ich tendiere aber mehr zu meiner Sohn Theorie. Ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinung. --Icis Leibgarde 18:37, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC)